


Fiancé

by aGoodGoodBoy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hartmon, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aGoodGoodBoy/pseuds/aGoodGoodBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is reading through the article from 2024 and finds out some interesting information about the whereabouts of Hartley Rathaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Fiancé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245416) by [carteredaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carteredaf/pseuds/carteredaf)



> Just a little something I stamped out. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment!

No matter how many times Barry looked at the name in black, it didn’t change. Iris West-Allen. Iris West… Allen. 

He stood in the time vault, staring at the article. He was trying to read it, and he was nearing the end, but his progress was being slowed down considerably by his constant checking of the by-line. Though Barry could use his super speed to read the articles in a hot second, he wanted to take his time. Shaking his head, he forced his eyes away from the article to continue reading. 

Cisco was home sick, and Caitlin was delivering a meal to the metahumans, but that didn’t take forever. He only had a few more minutes truly to himself. 

Scanning the lines of black ink, he found his place again. “For many years now, STAR Labs has been a known associate of our city’s famed hero. Though the current head of STAR Labs, Cisco Ramon--“ Barry smiled at that. Cisco deserved it. “--refused to comment, his fiancé, Hartley Rathaway—“

Barry froze. His eyes widened. His mouth dropped open. Cisco. Fiancé. Hartley. He blinked. “CAITLIN!” 

Barry picked himself up off the floor and zipped himself to the cortex, running past rows of cells before he found the woman.“Caitlin!” 

She turned to him, her hair still caught in the wind his speed caused. “Barry? What are you doing down here?” Upon catching sight of Barry’s frantic expression, she asked, “what’s wrong?” 

“Hartley was in the article.” “What?” Caitlin’s eye’s widened to match his own. “Was he helping Dr. W—Eobard?” “No,” Barry gave a slight shake of the head, “It’s worse than that.” 

Caitlin furrowed her eyebrows, tipping her head forward in a request for an explanation. He gulped. “In the year 2024… Hartley and Cisco are engaged.” “What?!” Caitlin stared at him. Her eyes flicked back and forth as she searched for a plausible explanation. “You’ve got to be kidding.” Barry shrugged his shoulders. 

“Show me,” she commanded. Barry scooped her up, bridal style, zipping her to the time vault, meal cart long forgotten. 

Barry stalked forward, pointing to the lines. Caitlin cleared her throat, and read aloud, "Though the current head of STAR Labs, Cisco Ramon, refused to comment, his fiancé, Hartley Rathaway, spoke to us on the matter… Oh my god.” “Yeah,” Barry agreed. 

Caitlin whipped around to face him. “What if Cisco finds out?” “How about he doesn’t?” Barry answered without a moment’s hesitation. Caitlin almost protested, but thought better of it. “How about he doesn’t,” she assented.


End file.
